Hitherto, various fluorine-containing compounds are proposed. The fluorine-containing compounds have the advantageous effects of having properties excellent in heat resistance, oxidation resistance, weather resistance and the like. The fluorine-containing compounds are used as, for example, the water- and oil-repellent agent and soil release agent by utilizing the properties that the fluorine-containing compounds have low free energy, i.e., difficulty in adherence. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,008 discloses a finishing agent for textile, leather, paper and mineral substance, wherein said agent comprises an aqueous dispersion of a copolymer of a perfluoroalkyl ester of an acrylic acid or methacrylic acid, an alkyl ester of an acrylic acid or methacrylic acid and an aminoalkyl ester of an acrylic acid or methacrylic acid.
Moreover, conventionally in order to improve durability of the water- and oil-repellency to wash, dry cleaning, etc., it is attempted that a monomer containing an adhesive group is copolymerized with a polymerizable monomer containing a fluoroalkyl group, or a polymer having a high film strength is blended with a polymer containing a fluoroalkyl group. In the field of a paint (a coating agent), the use of a particulate polymer having multilayer structure has succeeded in maintaining the properties of fluorine and giving new properties of workability (for example, JP-06-56944A).
Moreover, in order to give properties such as durability and low-temperature cure properties, a composition comprising a particulate polymer having a multilayer structure is proposed (for example, JP-02-001795A, JP-07-278422A, JP-11-172126A and JP-2007-291373A).
A treatment bath of a water- and oil-repellent agent prepared by diluting a conventional general water dispersion liquid often gives troubles, such as a roll soil resulting in a fabric soil, wherein a dispersion liquid breaks by a mechanical impact received when a fabric to be treated enters, emulsion particles are aggregated and sedimentated and then the polymer adheres to a repellent roll. Although some methods excellent in stability of impurity are proposed (for example, JP-09-118877A and WO 2004/069924A), these methods cannot always give sufficiently satisfactory stability in connection with diversity of water- and oil-repellent treatment in recent years. As to the problem of adhesion of the polymer to the roll, the more the tackiness of polymer is, the more easily the problem arises. When the carbon number of the fluoroalkyl group in a fluoroalkyl group-containing polymer is 6 or less, there is the tendency that, since the polymer has lower melting point, the polymer has higher tackiness than the polymer having the carbon number of at least 8.